1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a treatment recommending system of plant symptom, a method and a non-transitory computer-readable medium, and more particularly to a treatment recommending system of plant symptom, a method and a non-transitory computer-readable medium providing treatment schemes according to plant symptoms.
2. Related Art
In the prior art, pests and diseases often occur in the process of planting plants, or some symptoms are generated, gardening staffs or farmers may not know how to deal with, or be unsure whether the plant condition is normal, the measures taken are mostly to capture disease parts of the plant or the whole plant to the pesticide shop, the Agriculture Appliance Industry or the Agriculture-related Research Unit for judgment, to follow the treatment provided by agricultural experts. On the other hand, to save the consultation cost, sometimes people may find plant disease data and coping treatment data by network resources or relevant documents.
However, the personnel in the pesticide shop, the Agriculture Appliance Industry or the Agriculture-related Research Unit mostly provides recommended coping polices based on experience, that is, the so-called rule of thumb, and such an approach must rely on the personnel's treatment, which is time-consuming. If gardening staffs or farmers find a solution by themselves, it is not easy to obtain correct coping treatment data, and if gardening staffs or farmers lack of proper judgment, and feel difficult to judge whether the symptoms of the plants they plant are completely the same as the symptoms they have found, and treatment recommendation data that completely meets requirements cannot be directly obtained, which easily leads to problems of agricultural hazards.